Avondpoot's fanfictions/ Hoe het begon/ hoofdstukken 4, 5 en 6
(de illustraties zullen stoppen vanwege de tekeningen die ik voor gebruikers maak, ik heb het al te druk) HOOFDSTUK 4 Ik knipperde tegen het felle zonlicht en hees me iets overeind. Waar was ik nu weer? O ja, bij de woudkatten."Je hebt het overleefd." Miauwde een jonge stem. Ik slaakte een kreetje en draaide me om. Roetpoot leunde kalm tegen de kampwand. O God, wat zag hij er goed uit! Ik staarde hem lang aan, tot zijn lippen zich in een glimlachje krulden."Hoe heet je?" Hij bewoog zich niet tijdens het spreken, hij kon zich blijkbaar goed beheersen. Ik ging weer liggen, te uitgeput om recht te zitten."Minne." Miauwde ik."Mijn vrienden noemen me Minny." Ik bleef staren. Roetpoot rolde met zijn ogen."Wanneer word je zes manen?" Vroeg hij. Ik keek hem angstig aan."Ik ben al twee dagen zes." Wat gingen ze met me doen? Had ik hier wel goed aan gedaan?"Rustig Minne, wij zullen je niets doen. We vallen geen zwakke katten aan." Miauwde Roetpoot kalmerend. Pardon?! Zwak?! Wat dacht hij wel?! Ik draaide mijn kop weg."Sorry... ik wou je niet beledigen." Roetpoot bestudeerde me. Een blos kroop omhoog. Shit, hij mocht niet weten wat ik voor hem voelde. Maar hij was zo... arrogant! Ja, het perfecte woord. Lekker zitten toekijken hoe ik sliep. Roetpoot likte zijn poot rustig, en haalde die over zijn oor. Ik keek hem geërgerd aan, gromde zachtjes en ging weer liggen. Maar het gebloos ging niet weg. Verdorie."Roetpoot." Een beige poes kwam binnen."Blijf nog even, de training gaat niet door." Miauwde ze. Roetpoot zuchtte en ging weer door met me aan te staren. Stomme kat. Maar hij bleef wel knap... shhhh. Ik zuchtte lang en zacht. Roetpoot sloeg zijn ogen ten hemel."Poezen..." Mompelde hij. Ik wierp hem een woedende blik toe. Ugh. Nu zag hij vast dat ik nog steeds bloosde. Ik kon wel wat beters krijgen dan een kleine arrogante woudkat! Ik sloot mijn ogen half en staarde naar een hoopje kruiden. Opeens voelde ik Roetpoot's ogen in mijn rug prikken. Ik keek hem aan met mijn gigantische, ronde ogen. Hij keek net zo terug."Is er iets?" Vroeg ik. Maar dan merkte ik dat hij ook bloosde. Argh, groene ogen moesten verboden worden. Ik keek weer naar mijn poten. Roetpoot bleef naar mij staren."Ik wil naar buiten." Miauwde ik snel. Roetpoot knikte zwijgzaam en ging naast me staan. Ik hees me een beetje trillend overeind. Mijn schouder protesteerde hevig, maar ik negeerde hem. Roetpoot bleef me op de voet volgen, en ik moest me inhouden om niet te sissen. Hij slenterde rustig naast me, niet gegeneerd om me aan te staren. Ik keek hem woest aan."Moet jij niet gaan trainen vanmiddag?" Vroeg ik. Roetpoot haalde zijn schouders op."Ik dacht dat ik jou moest bewaken." "Bewaken?! Pardon, ik ben geen hulpeloos jong!" "Je bent wel gewond." Mijn ogen gingen automatisch omlaag en ik bloosde weer. Roetpoot keek zelfvoldaan naar omhoog."Gelukkig vonden we je vlug." Miauwde hij opgewekt."Het boeit mij geen reet hoe je me gevonden hebt, hou je klep gewoon." Ik liep met opgeheven kin verder."Kom hier minty." Roetpoot liep sneller tot hij me inhaalde."Het is Minne voor jou, arrogant jong." Ik sloeg mijn staart in zijn gezicht."En in plaats van te flirten kan je beter eens de clanregeltjes uitleggen." Ik ging neerzitten en keek hem afwachtend aan. Roetpoot ging een ietsiepietsie beteurderd neerzitten, maar keek me toch recht aan met die trotse groene ogen."Laat ik beginnen met de clan zelf." Miauwde hij."Onze leider is Vioolster, de zilvergrijze poes met paarse ogen." Hij wees op een poes bij een gigantische steen. Ik knikte."De commandant, diegene die de leider opvolgd als die sterft, heet Sneeuwveder," hij wees op een zuiverwitte kater."Onze medicijnkat, die de clan geneest, is Blauwblad, die blauwgrijze poes. De rest van de clan zal je wel ontmoeten." Ik knikte. Eindelijk een zinnig woord. "Alle katten hier komen!" Vioolster's stem galmde over de open plek. Ik bleef bij een rotsblok zitten, een eindje bij Roetpoot vandaan."We zijn hier om een belangrijke reden." Begon Vioolster geduldig."Minne, een poesiepoes-" ik snoof even, "-die we ontmoet hebben, zal trainen om krijger te worden. Haar wondes van de pijl genezen vlug, dus ik zal beginnen met denken aan een mentor voor haar." Er viel een stilte. Iedereen staarde me aan. Maar vreemd genoeg werd ik niet zenuwachtig. Ik staarde kalm terug."Een poesiepoes?" Schamperde een beige poes. Ik keek haar humeurig aan."Ja, een poesiepoes. Jij bent een woudkat, daar heb ik toch geen probleem mee." De poes werd knalrood."Vioolster, ze kan helemaal geen krijger worden!" Grauwde ze. Een beige kater naast haar knikte zachtjes, maar meer deed hij niet. Ik keek de arrogante poes ijzig aan."Vecht dan met me. Dan kan je zelf voelen of ik waardig genoeg voor je ben om krijger te worden." De poes vertrok geen spier."Als je het zo wilt... dan krijg je je zin." Ze sprong naar voren, maar ik opzij. Pijn sneed door mijn schouder, maar het was niet al te erg. De poes gromde woest. Ik keek uitdagend terug."Crémepoot." Vioolster's stem klonk ijzig. Ik keek omhoog."Waarom laat je me niet vechten? Ik kan dat trutje wel aan." Crémepoot grauwde. Ik negeerde haar. Maar dan kreeg ik een klap in mijn maag, ik slaakte een gil en smakte op de zanderige grond. Ik deed de moeite niet om uit te hijgen, maar sprong meteen overeind, en sneed met mijn klauw Crémepoot's wang open. De beige poes krijste en viel achterover."Genoeg gehad?" Maar ik trok mijn klauwen niet in. Crémepoot werd nog roder dan ze al was."Ja, Minne, ga zitten." Vioolster sprong van de hogesteen en ging bij me staan. Ik voelde opeens angst. Mocht ik Crémepoot wel geslagen hebben? Maar er blonk trots in Vioolster's ogen, en nog iets anders. HOOFDSTUK 5 "Ik zal je een rondleiding geven!" Roetpoot liep naar me toe. Ik knikte zachtjes."Je bloedt trouwens." Hij wees op een diepe schram in mijn flank."Gaat wel." Ik likte het schoon."Die schildpadpoes daar is Mospoot, mijn zus." Roetpoot wees op haar."Ze zal wel willen meekomen." Ik glimlachte even."Oké." Maar Mospoot was al naar ons toe getrippeld."Ik hoorde jullie wel, kom Roetpoot, Minne. Ze ging ons voor."Daar is de kraamkamer, waar de moederkatten hun jongen zogen en verzorgen." Een bruine poes lag buiten in de zon, over haar buitelden drie jongen, allemaal bruin. Ik snorde even."Dat is Bruinbloem met haar jongen Beigekit, Bleekkit en Donkerkit." Miauwde Mospoot."Ze zijn neefjes en nicht van mij en Roetpoot, want Bruinbloem is de zus van onze moeder, Bleekhart. Bleekkit is naar haar vernoemd." Mospoot liep verder."Dat is de hogesteen, waar de leider woont en clanvergaderingen houdt." Ze wees op het grote rotsblok."De commandant slaapt ook in het krijgershol, en dat woord zegt het zelf, waar de krijgers slapen." We liepen langs een grote braamstruik."Het oudstenhol ligt in de schaduw." Roetpoot zwaaide zijn staart naar een dikke hulststruik en een omgevallen boomstronk."Het leerlingenhol is net vernieuwd en veel knusser!" Mospoot trippelde enthousiast naar een lage spar, wiens takken de grond raakten. Overal lagen verende naalden, en de vloer van het hol was bedekt met een dikke laag mos en veren. Langs de wanden waren hopen mos opgestapeld."Het is erg mooi." Miauwde ik. Maar dan snoof een hoopje crémekleurige vacht diep en hief haar kop op."Ga toch terug naar je stomme tweebenen, Poesiepoes!" Sneerde Crémepoot. Ik voelde een steek van verdriet."Let toch niet op haar." Mospoot wreef troostend langs mijn flank."Het is laat, laten we gaan slapen." Ze rolde zich op in een dik nest, haar oranje, zwarte en witte donsvacht dik opgezet van boosheid op Crémepoot. Dan lette ik er weer op: mijn halsband. Het was nog niet weg. Dan zou ik het morgen wel stuk maken, ik rolde me op in een nieuw ruikend nest naast Mospoot, en Roetpoot ging bij een witte kater liggen die hem vriendelijk begroette."Dat is Struikpoot." Zei Mospoot, die me zag kijken. Ik knikte en legde mijn kop neer. Maar slapen deed ik niet. Toen iedereen stil werd, sloop ik het hol uit en ging het woud in. De maan scheen zachtjes door de ruisende takken, de bries was lekker koel en in de verte klaterde een beekje. Maar dan hoorde ik gepiep. Een kitten. Ik sloop door de varens naar het geluid toe, tot ik een lichtgrijze kater zag met een zwarte staart en oortoppen. Hij keek kil naar een angstig piepende Donkerkit. Mijn maag keerde zich om toen de kater zijn lange klauwen strekte. Ik slaakte en gil en gooide me voor de kitten. Daar bleef ik staan, met grote ogen naar de kater starend. Hij was een tel verrast, maar herstelde zich snel. Voor ik wist wat er gebeurde, had de kater me zo'n hevig krachtige klap gegeven dat ik met een kreet wegvloog, en hard op de grond verderop terechtkwam. Ik wou terug naar Donkerkit om hem te beschermen, maar ik kon alleen maar toekijken hoe de krijger Donkerkit openreet met een haal van zijn klauw. De grijze kitten smakte op de grond, en bloed golfde rond hem in een scharlakenrode plas. Ik had gevoel dat ik moest kotsen, terwijl mijn trillende en piepkleine puppillen het roerloze lichaampje afspeurden opzoek naar enig teken van leven. Ze vonden het niet. Tranen rolden over mijn wangen. Wie in godsnaam was die kater? Hij rook niet als een clankat... Ik schudde mijn kop, en vloog terug naar de andere kant van het kamp, dook het leerlingenhol in en rolde me op in mijn nest. Ik moest toch in slaap gevallen zijn, want ik werd wakker op een door de gouden zon verlicht veld. Het was gewoon prachtig. Vlinders dansten in de zachte lucht, en de zon straalde wit. De warmte was precies goed. En dan zag ik een donkerbruine kater bij een pol gras zitten. Hij glimlachte vriendelijk."Hallo Minne." Ik keek hem aan."Wat wil je van me?" Vroeg ik."Ik wil je trainen tot de clan je zal respecteren. Ik zal je mentor zijn, je zal sterker worden dan Vioolster zelf." Hij glilmachte even. Mijn ogen werden groot. Wat zou ik er wel voorover hebben om gerespecteerd te worden!"Ik heet trouwens Dorpels." Hij bleef me aankijken met feloranje ogen."Natuurlijk laat ik me door je trainen!" Ik voelde sterke golven van dankbaarheid."Goed. Ik breng je naar de trainingplaats." En de wereld loste op. "We zijn er." Ik was in een duister woud vol mist."Er zijn hier meer katten, en het is beter dan je denkt." Dorpels knipoogde. Ik glimlachte."Daar is de trainingplek." Hij ging me voor naar een open plek. Daar was er verder niemand, en ik ging zitten."Je moet je nagels niet intrekken, je mag me verwonden, het maakt mij niets uit." Miauwde Dorpels. Ik knikte zachtjes en strekte mijn scherpe klauwen."Val me aan." Ik sprong naar voren, maar Dorpels was me te vlug af en ontweek me."Dat is een begin. Nog eens." Ik sprong nu omhoog, en Dorpels was net niet op tijd. Ik ramde hem opzij, maar hij haalde wel mijn oor open. Bloed droop op de grond."Je bent een snelle leerling, maar we moeten iets doen aan dat halsband." Miauwde Dorpels. Ik knikte zachtjes. Het beeld van Donkerkit kwam weer omhoog, en de gruwelijke zwerfkat. Maar ik knipperde het weg."Morgenavond kom je weer, dat zal automatisch gebeuren." Dorpels vervaagde voor mijn ogen, en ik vond het jammer van de korte training. Maar het werd bijna dag... HOOFDSTUK 6 Ik liep het hol uit met Mospoot en Roetpoot."Ik moet van dat halsband afkomen." Miauwde ik."Waarom? Het staat je goed." Argh, die irritante Roetpoot was weer omhoog gekomen."Ik kan onmogelijk trainen met dat ding!" Snauwde ik. Crémepoot liep het hol uit."Je kan nooit trainen met die hersens bedoel je." Schamperde ze. Er laaide een woest vuur in me op, zo koud dat het mijn gevoelens verschroeide. Ik voelde mijn bewustzijn breken. Woest keek ik naar Crémepoot. Voor Mospoot en Roetpoot me konden tegenhouden stormde ik het kamp uit, tot ik ver genoeg was. Dan plofte ik neer bij een stronk en begon te huilen. Ik had Dorpels meer dan ooit nodig! Struikpoot had bewezen dat hij een ettertje was, en Roetpoot was arrogant, Mospoot was te hyper, Vioolster verwachtte te veel van me, Crémepoot haattte me al van het moment dat ik bij de clan kwam, en Sneeuwveder vertrouwde me niet. Het was gewoon te veel. Tranen stroomden over mijn wangen, en ze waren zo stil dat ik de vogels hoorde fluiten. Ik maakt geen geluid, en het leek alsof ik uren lag te huilen. Maar uiteindelijk stond ik op, en liep traag terug. Opeens zag ik een flits grijze vacht."Zit je me wéér te bespioneren?" Vroeg ik luid. Roetpoot kwam met een rood hoofd tevoorschijn."Ik-ik was bezorgd... ik wou je niet alleen laten." Bij die woorden bloosde ik, maar ik was ook woedend."Laat me gewoon met rust!" Roetpoot kreeg weer die arrogante glans in zijn ogen. Ik voelde een steek van irritatie."Ik ben ouder dan jou, dus je moet niet doen alsof ik minderwaardig ben!" Siste hij. Ik keek hem woedend aan."Stop, met, die, arrogantie!!!" Siste ik tussen opeengeklemde kaken door. Ik sprong naar het leerlingenhol, waar gelukkig niemand was. Ik had niemand en niets nodig, ik zou bewijzen dat ik wel tien woudkatten waard was! Ik bedekte mijn neus met mijn poten. O, waarom had ik het ook geprobeerd?"Minne, stop met wegrennen. Het lost niets op." Roetpoot stapte tevoorschijn va bij de ingang. Ik reageerde niet, en tot mijn woede voelde ik opnieuw tranen over mijn wangen stromen. Roetpoot ging zwijgend naast me zitten en keek naar mijn van pijn vertrokken gezicht."Het spijt me van hoe je behandeld wordt. Maar weet je het dan nog steeds niet?" Vroeg hij. Er klonk een wanhopige ondertoon bij die vraag."Wat dan?" Mijn stem klonk zwakjes."Ik hou van je, Minne. Al van het moment dat ik je zag. En ik weet dat jij hetzelfde voelt, maar door je onnadenkende trots durf je het niet toe te geven. Ik voelde een steek van pijn. Het was waar. Ik wou het niet toegeven. En nu moest ik een keuze maken, het moest gewoon."Ik hou niet van jou Roetpoot." Loog ik koeltjes, en mijn hart brak."Maar, ... wat-" Roetpoot's stem stierf weg. Zijn ogen vulden zich met tranen."Je liegt!" Zijn stem was schril."Nee, ik ben bloedserieus." Ik sloot mijn ogen, zodat Roetpoot mijn tranen niet zou zien. Maar hij hield me tegen toen ik wegliep."Je houdt echt van mij!" Riep hij, alsof hij zichzelf probeerde te overtuigen. Ik zei niets en liep door. Goed gedaan, zo moet het. Dorpels' stem galmde door mijn kop, en ik knikte."Bedankt." Roetpoot was de laatste tijd erg stil, maar ik negeerde hem met tranen in mijn ogen. Het werd steeds warmer toen Groenblad naderde, en de zon zorgde dat overal planten begonnen te groeien. Ik liep langs de grens met de Schaduwclan, waar het donderpad was. Het stonk erg, maar het had ook iets vreemds, het was... bijzonder. En het had een aantrekkingskracht op me. Ik liep nu bij de berm, beangstigend dicht bij het pad zelf. Daar bleef ik stilstaan, en ging zitten. Opeens galmden waarschuwende, zachte, heldere stemmen door mijn hoofd. Ze gilden aslof ze iets gruwelijks zagen, en ik kon ze glashelder horen. Ga weg daar!!! nee! pas op!! Ze waren zo opdringerig, zo... abnormaal. Maar ik reageerde niet."Minne!!!" Roetpoot's schreeuw kwam van ver, heel ver. Te ver om iets te kunnen doen. Een hels wit licht verblindde me, en ik keek op, mijn ogen vervuld met angst, midden op het donderpad. Opeens kreeg ik een smak, en ik werd weggeramd door Roetpoot. Zelf was hij te laat, en met een misselijkmakende klap vloog het monster tegen hem aan. Ik schreeuwde zijn naam, en alles gebeurde vertraagd. Roetpoot sperde zijn ogen open terwijl hij door de lucht zeilde, en het was zo traag en al het bloed en..... ik kon alleen verlamd toekijken hoe hij met een droge klap op het donderpad smakte, en zonder af te wachten stormde ik naar hem toe."God, o mijn god, Roetpoot, Roetpoot, word wakker!!!" Jammerde ik, tranen rolden over mijn wangen. Tot mijn verbazing opende Roetpoot zijn ogen."Oooo, shit, oooo shit shit shit." Mompelde ik. Roetpoot legde zijn voorpoot op die van mij, en bloed gleed erlangs omlaag op de grond."Minne..." Zijn stem was hees."Minne, hou... je van mij???" Ik voelde nog meer tranen opkomen."Ja Roetpoot! Ik hou van jou! Ik vind het zo vreselijk om te moeten liegen!!!" Ik omhelsde hem, greep hem aan zijn nekvel en sleepte hem zo snel als ik kon naar het kamp. lees verder: Avondpoot's fanfictions/ Hoe het begon/ hoofdstukken 7, 8 en 9 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Hoe het Begon